Everything Must Change
by WarmTea
Summary: Sam disobeyed orders, Jack is pissed, and a bit of trouble. Complete


**Title**: Everything Must Change  
**Author**: WarmTea  
**Rating**: Teen  
**Summary**: Sam disobeyed orders, Jack is pissed, and a bit of trouble.  
**Classification**: Fluff, One-shot  
**Spoilers**: Hmm, let's say future as a safe bet.  
**Disclaimer**: Ah, if they belonged to me, you think we'd be stuck with occasional vague references to a possible relationship. I don't think so. All right to Stargate characters and settings belong to their respective owners; I'm just playing with my plot.  
**A/N**: A birthday present for Morgann. Kind of flying blind, no real thoughts of a plot or real plans while writing so, bit, odd maybe? Un-betaed.  
Happy birthday!  
**Please review. All feedback, good or bad is more than welcome!**

* * *

Everything Must Change

She slid down the cold cement walls, her head falling to the knees she quickly pulled against her chest. She was hiding; she realized how immature and unprofessional it was to sprint from her lab to her quarters in the midday, but at the moment, that was the least of her worries.

He'd called her lab, twice in the last hour. He was supposed to be in meeting all morning, he wasn't supposed to realize she'd disobeyed direct orders. Each time she'd adverted conversation, claiming experiments that needed attending. The last time, she'd heard him mumble he would be down in ten. It'd taken her six to hand her experiments to her lab assistants and run.

Sam was pretty sure a court marshal would be in order with how his mood was bound to be, but anything was better than dealing the unbelievably stupid mistake she'd made. She could already see the sneer on his face as he entered her lab, only to see she wasn't there. She even felt sorry for the other doctor's in her lab who were sure to 'get torn a new one' for not knowing where she was.

It wouldn't take long for him to find her she realized, standing from her crouched position. The least she could so was look dignified when he reprimanded her. She entwined her fingers behind her back, pushing her stomach forward as she stretched her back. Relief washed over her back and she released her hands, pulling her shirt over her stomach.

"CARTER!" she heard reverberate through the hallway. It'd only been six minutes; he must've taken the stairs to get to her quarters that quickly. She momentarily thought about running again. Making her way out of the room, to the elevator and the doors closing before he got there was not very plausible, so the decision to wait it out and hope her 'feminine wiles' would be able to get her out of any trouble was in order.

Hearing the voice scream her name once again, she walked over to her bed and sat. The door was torn open moments later and a very pissed off Jack stood in the doorway.

"DAMN IT! You're supposed to be home Carter!" he growled, walking towards her.

Sam was finding the laces of her boots very interesting, following the strings patterns laced through the metallic holes to avert angry Jack's gaze.

"My experiments…" she stopped, excuses would just piss him off more. "Jack," she started again, adding a little whimper to his name. She stood to saunter over to the angry man, "I still have a month," she defended, wrapping her arms around his stiff neck. "I am going stir crazy at home," she kissed his cheek. "And I really want to get some work in before," she released her hold on his neck to pick up the dropped to his side and place it over her protruding belly.

"Don't try using the baby as," he froze and the baby chose the opportune comment to kick. Jack smiled widely, Sam's defiance of her doctor's order and his plea to stay home and rest so close to the delivery date instantly forgotten. "He's kicking," Jack cheered.

"SHE'S been doing that a lot," Sam responded happily. When their relationship had begun, she'd been able to get away with smaller indiscretions using her 'feminine wiles' as Jack so fondly called them, but the baby had made their arguments much easier to win.

The long distance relationship had been surprisingly easier to maintain than she'd first thought. Weekends on world and leave had been spent together for well over a year. They'd gotten married a month before she'd found out she was pregnant, a small surprise. The baby was not planned, but still very much wanted. She'd thought she'd need hormone treatments and in vitro to have a child so late in life, but the newest O'Neill had apparently decided otherwise.

Jack had immediately called Landry and the Lam, ordering all off world activity immediately deceased, much to Sam's disappointment. She'd gotten away with her normal amount of lab work, hiding the pregnancy from all on base sans SG-1 and the few who already knew with baggy BDUs and lab coats for the first few months. Most knew nothing of even her marriage before she began to show. Jack had stayed in Washington throughout weekdays, for the first six months of her pregnancy.

As the baby had gotten closer, Jack had been spending less time in D. C., 'checking up on the SGC' more and more, making way for his eventual retirement, and had asked Sam to spend less time at the SGC. At seven months, her duty was half of what it had been and by eight months, virtually gone. Jack had decided to take three months leave as of the baby's birth.

"Humph," Jack responded. "Still don't know why you won't let the doc tell us the sex, will make your baby shower a lot easier."

Hearing Jack use the words baby shower sent Sam into a fit of giggles.

"No laughing Colonel," he scolded.

"Are you really going to argue and pull rank with your _pregnant, hormonal, _wife," Sam warned.

"I think I might reprimand my _pregnant _wife for defying doc's orders and coming into work," Jack replied.

She'd snuck into work today thinking Jack would be distracted with meetings with off world dignitaries. Sam bit her lip, knowing she really didn't have a decent argument.

"I'm calling up the powers, and taking early leave," Jack absently said, taking Sam's silence as a win. He moved his arm to Sam's waist, guiding from her room. "Don't make me ask Landry to deactivate your security codes."

"JACK that's not necessary and insulting!" Sam responded, pulling herself away.

"For crying out loud Sam, please," Jack turned to her. "You'll have my scintillating company to keep you distracted."

Sam conceded, sighing sarcastically, "well, with your scintillating company..."

Jack smiled, releasing her hip and turning, pulling her as close as her large stomach would allow. Leaning his head down, he kissed her softly.

Wanting payback for Jack's 'security' comment, Sam opened her mouth, sliding her tongue tenderly across his lower lip, pushing forward until his mouth opened. Deepening the kiss, Sam slid an arm around Jack's back, moving it slowly up his spine until she reached his neck. Resting a hand on the nape, she played with the hairs on the sensitive area until she heard him groan.

He pulled from their kiss. "Not a fair game, Sam."

"Got to have a card or two up my sleeve to deal with you," she smirked, releasing him to walk toward the door. "Sir," she added saucily

* * *

A/N: Guess I'm still in a baby fic writing mood from Doorstep. Sorry! Hope you like Morgann!

Please leave feedback, good or bad, I thrive on any feedback. LEAVE ANYTHING! (A few 'you sucks' never killed me.)


End file.
